Willem Targail
Accounts around Willem Targail depict that he was born approximately 110 years ago, around 1370 DR. As a Chondathan youth in Amn, he spent the years up to adulthood in the city of Athkatla, training as a bard, courting, flirting, and making his livelyhood around the City of Coin. A dispute with the Precious Stones Guild House head over his daughter's hand, led Willem to escape the city for his life, with the merchant's mercenaries and bullies on his tail. Rumor has it that Willem spent time amongst villagers and petty men, all the while making his way to Imnescar where he followed the guidance and teachings of Randal Rhys, a former knight and priest of Kelemvor. During their adventures around the premises of the city, Willem fell in a battle with some ambushing manticores, on the southern Small Teeth. Detecting his potent hatred for Vengrat Kalimgor who took his spouse and betrayed him in the battle of the North Wall, the returning god Myrkul picked out Willem to be his chosen death knight, planning to eventually strengthen him and stand up to Kalimgor who grew to comfortable into his position. This led to a few years conflict, all the while none of the two undead champions able to defeat one another. Eventually, both retreated to secluded locations, vanishing from the face of Amn. Apparently on those years that followed, Willem was imprisoned by his own god into a pocket plane in-between the Material and Shadowfell. Two of the Companions of Valladilene with the help of the revived Randal Rhys, in 1479 DR, released Willem from his prison and Randal exchanged a few words before the death knight left them in peace, without any bloodshed. His current whereabouts are unknown. Personality As a mortal man, Willem was always quick to laugh and positive. He befriended people easily and was merry when singing songs of heroes of old. Since Myrkul took notice, Willem crossed through revenge, spite, loneliness which finaly led to a bitter misery. When released, he appeared to disregard the gods that in his experience toyed with him, and walked away possibly seeking his own path. Trivia *The woman that was his love and reason to hate Kalimgor, was named Elayne Merredith, daughter of Craddus Vinnhae Merredith who led the Precious Stones Guild in Amn a hundred years ago. *Willem was rarely handsome as a young man, and his looks remained intact after his transformation into undeath, although much more pale and void of life. *His weapon of choice was a marked longsword of the Order of the Poor Knights, but probably abandoned that after his death. He was last seen carrying a gruesome maul, possibly a gift from Myrkul when the god recruited him. Although Willem was never comfortable with armor, even light ones, as an undead he wears a black, hideous, fully plated armor of a knight. *Based on Kalimgor's information, Willem commanded a host of Shadowfell's creatures of darkness and death, although it was never seen out in the open.